chewybuildfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcadia City
Arcadia City was a major city and the second largest in all of the New Island Republic Providence during the Cobalt Era. Given as a gift to the NIRP by the Cacti-Dunes Republic early in the server's history, the town would be built up into a modern metropolis and later disputed with the CDR during the Cold War. After the territory was officially held by the NIRP, it would be built up with huge new projects and architecture, giving it a unique appearance. It was often seen as a vacation area of sorts for residents of the NIRP, as its vast, open spaces and huge buildings gave it a much more open feel than the cramped streets of Oracle City. With the later addition of NPC villagers (as seen in the picture,) the town's population would grow, though not to the same levels as Oracle City or Carson City. Founding During the initial stages of Cobalt's start, territories were rapidly changed and expanded in the central core of the world. The Cacti-Dunes Republic and New Island Republic Providence both claimed a large section of land to the north of the world's spawn, building around a sea. The NIRP annexed a large beach (which later became Oracle City), as well as a desert to the north (which would later become Carson City). To the west, across the sea, was a rather large mountain. The NIRP named it "Arcadia Mountain," for all of the wildlife on it, and began exploring. On the opposite side of the peak, the CDR established a small town, dubbed New Prosperity City (not to be confused with the first survival server's New Prosperity City). However, no other players migrated to the region, leaving the city abandoned and lifeless. As a result, Pliers, head of the CDR and founder of the small community, continued exploring other locations, starting towns elsewhere. After Arcadia mountain was annexed by the NIRP, GeneralCuster14 began to look into exploring other surrounding regions. The CDR town on the opposite side of the mountain caused a small, fenced-in border to be set up around the mountain, with a road linking the opposing towns. GeneralCuster14 pursued friendly relations with Pliers in New Prosperity, eventually getting his help to build a tunnel through Arcadia Mountain's base to link Oracle City and New Prosperity. Later, GeneralCuster14 offered to accept New Prosperity into his own domain, as it was relatively isolated from the rest of CDR territory, located elsewhere. Pliers agreed, ceding the city to GeneralCuster14, who reset the border of the county to extend around the field containing the fledgling community. Eventually, it was renamed Arcadia City for the mountain it sat behind, and the roads linked it to Oracle City only. Small construction projects were set up in the city, but nothing major was built, as the rest of the NIRP was being built up at the time. Oracle City received the largest number of projects, while Carson City (despite its name), remained largely urban and underdeveloped. Arcadia City would only have a few extra buildings added later on. The Cold War Arcadia City wouldn't see any major land disputes until the Cold War between the NIRP and CDR. During this time, the CDR claimed the city had never been surrendered, and attempted to take it back. Both sides had a daring stand off in the city, but eventually, Chewy, the main server admin, ruled in favor of the NIRP and its establishment in the area. Despite continued efforts by the CDR to gain a foothold in the area, the NIRP eventually prevailed and removed any CDR establishments in the region. One of the arguments proposed by Pliers was that the NIRP didn't do anything with the area, and thus, it was of no use to the nation. GeneralCuster14 stated that just because the region was underdeveloped did not mean that it was worthless as a whole. It is because of these comments that numerous new construction projects were initiated following the dispute, eventually causing the city to grow to an unprecedented level. Many new buildings were added, a park was established and a minecart railroad was set up to link Arcadia City to Oracle City with high-speed transportation. During the server's decline and later days, the rail line between the two cities remained the only functioning railway owned by the NIRP. Decline and End Despite the declination of the server as a whole throughout 2012 due to the trolling raids, Arcadia City was one of few territories that truly flourished. The vandalism brought on by Mr_Blue_Sky never reached the massive city, which had grown into a metropolis on the NIRP's furthest borders. Despite constant repairs being made to Carson City and Oracle City, Arcadia was seen as a haven of sorts for players that wanted to get away from the trolling and vandalism. By the end of the server, it is arguable that Arcadia City was the last truly untouched city in the NIRP, as it had only once seen a minor conflict during the Cold War. Well preserved, the gameworld was saved and given to veteran players, where the city continued to exist in prestine shape. Trivia *Unlike other cities in the NIRP, Arcadia City was built around its terrain, with very little ground being levelled off for construction. This caused it to "flow" with the terrain, much as Prosperity City had done. *Unlike Oracle City and Carson City, gold blocks were only used as decoration on one building. The rest of the city was built out of iron or stone. *A New Island Republic Armed Forces (NIRAF) military bunker was built into Arcadia Mountain after the city was annexed by the NIRP. It operated as a covert Nether access point, only being shut down after the Cold War dictated that bunkers be destroyed worldwide. Category:Cobalt Era Category:New Island Republic Category:Locations